Song of Lightning
by Jlargent
Summary: Nero died saving Kyrie from Sanctus. Looking for a change of scenery Trish offers a helping hand in order to heal her shattered heart. First ever Kyrie/Trish yuri fic. Contains lemony ad and Review please.


**Song of Lightning**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: This is what happens when I get bored, and talking to Wiredjunkie1100 about the over abundance of Yaoi fics in Devil May Cry. At first I was planning to make this into a Lady/Trish fic but on a whim I checked if there was any Kyrie/Trish fics and to my surprise there isn't and this fic bugged me for a few hours until I decided to write it and here's the end result. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Devil May Cry in any shape or form. Warning! This fic contains lemons and out of character moments. If you don't like it turn around and head back._

Kyrie's POV

Rain, that's what my world consists of now, the sounds of the raindrops drown out my crying as the echoes of the cathedral seems louder than normal today. It is understandable though, ever since the incident a few weeks ago when the demon invasion ended by the combined efforts of Dante and Nero the faith in the church has been shattered beyond repair and several members of the order had quit, questioning their purposes and personal beliefs. As for Nero, he died killing Sanctus but not before landing the killing blow.

_Flashback_

Sanctus raises his hand in order to slam it on the ground in order to crush Nero but in a surprising burst of speed pierces the jewel in Sanctus's head with the legendary sword Yamato while Dante struck at the jewel in his chest which resulted in an explosion of power from Sanctus as a vortex emerged from his chest and he started to collapse in upon himself.

"KYRIE!" Nero screams as the force of the vortex started to pull me in, meanwhile Dante has his sword imbedded into the ground as an anchor, Nero grabs onto Dante's hand and grabs my hand in order to prevent me from being swallowed up by the vortex but my grip was slipping. Nero lets go of Dante and for a few seconds we were in freefall and for those few seconds Nero kisses me on the lips and slips something into my dress pocket.

"I'm sorry." he whispers into my ear and grabs me tight and with all of his strength he throws me towards Dante who catches me and holds on tight as I struggle to escape his grip while Nero continues on towards the vortex and withdraws Yamato and slices the air itself. There was a brilliant flash of light that blinds us for a moment when the light faded and we could finally see the vortex was gone as well as Nero.

_End flashback_

In the end Nero sealed the vortex but at the cost of his life since he had to be in the eye of the vortex in order to seal it away. I reach into my dress and pull out the pendant that I made for Nero, he slipped it back into my dress when he kissed me, seeing it again brings a fresh wave of sorrow and I stop myself before I start crying again and force myself to move from the pew that Nero and I sat during sermons and I walk through the almost empty cathedral, even now the remaining people are leaving soon due to lack of funding the church would be closed down in six months.

I make it to my room and lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling and the sounds of the rain are the only things that I could hear when a thought crosses my mind _I need to leave, this place has too many memories of…him_ I thought as a plan was forming in my head I sit up and reach towards my nightstand for a business card that was given to me.

_Flashback_

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that anyone else was here." I said as I approached the figure that was standing there in front of the battle site with her back to me, my voice catches her attention and she turns to face me I recognize that the woman was Trish the former servant of Mundus and demon slayer.

Trish the lightning witch was standing at the site of the battle her long blonde hair freely flowing in the wind her cobalt blue eyes were overlooking the scene of the battle with a small bouquet of white lilies in her hands, it has been three days since Sanctus failed to establish himself as a god and the funerals were taking place for the victims of the attacks I was standing at the site with a bouquet of red roses in one hand while the other was clutching the pendant.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Trish said as she gave me a small hug, I cried into her shoulder as the events of the past few days replay in my head. Finally I pull away and gave her a small smile of appreciation.

"It's okay, I think Nero would've wanted this. Despite his attitude he's always had a strong sense of justice and could not stand to let people suffer. That's what I like to think anyway." I said as I lay the roses in my hand on the ground and started to pray.

Trish lays her lilies down next to mine and follow my lead and pray as well. This catches my attention.

"I thought demons don't pray." I said after I finish. Trish looks back at the site with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm only a half demon Kyrie. I'd like to think that the demonic blood in me is what makes me human, by that I mean when I served Mundus I thought I was a full demon but Dante proved that even though I was half of a demon I still had a human heart." she spoke as she reached into the left pocket of her leather jacket and pull out a business card and on it was the logo of the infamous Devil May Cry I turn to the back of the card to read the words that was on there. (A/N: The location of Devil May Cry is made up by me. But if you think about it, it does make sense where it should be located.)

_Devil May Cry  
_(XXX) XXX-XXXX  
_New York City, New York  
__666 Demons Way  
__Demons don't cry_

I turn the card back over and then look at Trish "If there's any demon problems use the phrase and we'll come over." she finished as she walked away only to stop for a moment and she turns to face me.

"I'll be there if you want to talk about it." she spoke as she suddenly was consumed in electricity and with a crack that sounded like lightning shoots off into the air.

_End Flashback_

I look at the number on the card for a few moments contemplating weather or not to call Trish and ask her to send me a plane ticket _Should I do this? I'll be leaving everything behind but still. This place has been my home for as long as I could remember _I thought but then I looked over at the nightstand to see a picture of me and Nero together. It was taken a few years ago when the circus came to town and we posed together in front of the main tent on the back of the photo Nero wrote 'To Kyrie, I will always love you.' I decided to call Trish _It's time to leave and move on, Nero would've wanted that _I resolved and headed to one of the various payphones that's scattered throughout the church, I look around to make sure that nobody can see me, I dial the number and wait for someone to answer.

After a few rings a familiar voice answers "Devil May Cry. How can I help you?"

I was hesitant for a moment but I answered "Hello I'm not sure if you remember me but we met a few weeks ago. We met on Fortuna Island."

There was a moment of silence until she answered "Kyrie right? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine but I think a change of scenery is what I need. This place has too many memories for me and a fresh start is what I need." I answered as Trish listened to me.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay at my apartment since I live near the office the rents relatively cheap." she told me, for a moment I considered her offer then I made my choice.

"I would love to come and visit." I said as the two of us start to make plans for my arrival.

One week later…

I arrive at JFK International Airport wearing a pale yellow sun dress and matching sandals carrying a small suitcase looking around the large crowd of people trying to navigate my way towards the exit so I can call a taxi to take me to the address that I had written down.

"Kyrie!" a voice calls out and to my surprise it was Trish and she was dressed differently, she was wearing a light blue cotton shirt, Capri pants and sneakers.

"Trish, I was about to come over to your apartment. Is something wrong?" I ask worriedly as she gave a light laugh that sounded almost musical.

"No, no nothing is wrong. I thought I should pick you up and we could have some lunch and do some shopping and maybe give you a personal tour of New York." she explained and I blush in embarrassment thinking that there was a problem. We headed out to see a blue sports car parked out front, Trish opens the trunk and places my suitcase inside and closes it.

"Normally I would give you a ride on my motorcycle but I don't think you can handle that." she said as I enter and buckle up, Trish starts the car and we drive off.

Five hours later…

I walk into Trish's apartment tiredly with an armload of clothing on both arms, I gently place the bags down on a nearby chair and collapse on the couch with my legs extended outward. I'm not all that used to shopping so it was no surprise that Trish dragged me from store to store wearing different outfits. After that she gave me a guided tour of New York then we visited the office of Devil May Cry, the numerous 'trophies' that adorn the place unnerved me but Trish assured me that they're harmless, and finally we arrive at her apartment which was spaciously decorated without a single trophy of her achievements.

"So Kyrie what do you want to do?" Trish asks me as she hands me a glass of water, I was about to answer when my stomach growls loudly, Trish laughs at my embarrassed face.

"Well that answers that question. Come on change and we'll head out to eat." she said as she hands me one of the outfits that she bought for me, I head to the bathroom and pull out the clothes that she handed me from the bag. A moment later I step out wearing a white t-shirt with a pink heart in the center a blue denim skirt that reaches to my knees pink socks and blue flats, a few seconds later Trish steps out from her bedroom wearing her traditional leather clothing minus the jacket.

For a moment Trish looks at me appraisingly "Something's missing. Ah! Got it!" she said as suddenly she moves behind me and unclips my hair allowing it to fall. Trish walks back in front of me and looks at me once again before smiling in approval.

"You know you really should keep your hair down, you look much nicer with it down." I blush at the compliment as she grabs her purse and leads me out the door.

Ten minutes later we enter a small bar, actually Trish did I hesitated for a few moments then I gathered my courage and step inside. I was pleasantly surprised at the atmosphere of the place it was not like the typical bar that's portrayed in the movies, the lighting was pleasant and the chatter between the people was kept down to a minimum I noted a karaoke stage near the back of the bar. I look around and finally find Trish sitting at a table with a plate of food where I would be sitting as well as a beer, as for Trish herself she's eating fries with chili and shredded cheese and a beer next to it.

"I didn't know what you'd want so I ordered for you." Trish said between bites as I sit down and proceed to eat, again I'm surprised because the food was wonderfully good, the church usually serve salads and roasted chicken for our meals but the hamburger and fries taste wonderful. After I finish my food I look at the bottle of beer that I left untouched and I contemplated weather or not to drink it.

"Don't worry Kyrie as the old saying goes: When in Rome do as the Romans do. Being part demon it takes a lot of alcohol to even get me buzzed so you don't have to worry I'll stop you from drinking too much." Trish assured me noticing my hesitation, I look at her and the reassurance in her eyes eases the discomfort. With a slight gulp I put the bottle to my lips and take a sip and proceeded to take a drink.

Thirty minutes later.

I am feeling good and not as tense when Trish looked over at the karaoke stage and walked over and I could not help but ogle at her leather encased rear end and in my inebriated state wonder how firm they would they be if I squeezed them, she selected a song and it's one I recognize from one of Nero's cd's (A/N: I do not own 'Future in my hands' that belongs to Aimee B.)

_Standing where I should be  
__Believing as I'm told to believe  
__Being who I should be  
__Doing what I should do_

_Did you hear what I said?  
__Did you get what I meant?  
__What you was an illusion  
__You're living in delusion_

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands  
__Getting loose from days I never could get over  
__Going on and on until I'm finally myself  
__Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

_Now is the time  
__Now is the time_

_Ask me if you're anxious  
__I'll give you all the answers  
__Truth or dare-it's your choice  
__Your truth is what you wish for_

_Who am I to tell you that the future's in your hands?  
__Set me free from lies and cold deceptions, I'm so scared  
__Going on and on across this land, across the time  
__Going to see, to feel, to breathe  
__I've always wanted_

_Sleepless nights I'm spending  
__Counting all the words that broke my heart  
__I'm leaving all my past here  
__Then I'll see the world for sure_

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands  
__Getting loose from days I never could get over  
__Going on and on until I'm finally myself  
__Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

_Now is the time  
__Now is the time_

_Chase after time  
__Chase after time_

When Trish finished the crowd was applauding asking for an encore. During that time her voice drew me in like a siren and her dancing was making me aroused as the heat was almost overwhelming as Trish makes her way back to the table.

(Lemon Alert! If you're offended by two women having sex then either skip this or turn back.)

Two hours later…

Trish and I stumble our way into her apartment and she makes her way to her bedroom and in my drunken state I stumble and I grab he ass through her tight leather pants and as I suspected it is soft but yet firm and instead of being offended she gently grabs my hand and leads me into her bedroom and in a surprising move she kisses me and in my shock her tongue makes its way and I moan at the sensation it was giving me and I returned the kiss and for a few moments we embrace each other our hands roaming each other, I noted that Trish was very athletic and yet in contrast very feminine after those few moments we finally parted for air. I hungrily kiss her neck earning a slight gasp and a shudder of desire.

She gently pushes me away and takes off my clothes and I shyly cover myself only for Trish to remove them and place them on the back of her leather top where the zipper is, I kiss her cheek and slowly move my way down as I slowly unzip her top and remove it to reveal her slightly perky c-cup breasts.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered as Trish's leather pants slides off her like water and she grabs my hand and leads me to the bed and gently push me onto it, I spread my legs as Trish positions herself over me allowing me access to her core which was wet with her juices, I take a light lick and Trish gasps at the sensation that it produces and I found the taste to be sweet almost addictive. I moan as Trish starts licking me with seemingly abandon and I continue licking her.

I see her jewel poking out and I lightly lick it earning a loud moan from Trish and suddenly it felt as though my pleasure center was overloading and with a loud scream an earth shattering orgasm hits me hard but somehow I manage to stay awake. Trish follows with an orgasm of her own, she shifts to face me and proceeds to kiss me and gently squeeze my slightly smaller breasts, she then moves her head down and starts to suckle on my breasts with one hand and place the other at my slit and slide two fingers in making me groan in need as she starts to move her hand faster gaining speed.

I slip my hand to her pussy and slide my fingers into her and use my other hand to bring Trish's head to my face bringing her mouth to mine and I slip my tongue into her mouth and as our tongues fight for dominance I felt electricity from Trish's fingers as they slide in and out of me in a furious pace.

"No fair you're cheating." I pant as one spark hits my center almost making me cum.

"Why complain? You're enjoying this right?" she shot back as she intensifies the electricity in her fingers slightly making me scream in pleasure and almost making my mind go blank. I start moving my hand faster and faster until Trish was panting in pleasure. This continues until we could not take it anymore and we scream in pleasure as the orgasms hits us at the same time and we collapse onto the bed exhausted from our intense action.

(End Lemon Sequence.)

I move my head over to Trish and kiss her fully on the lips and let sleep overtake me. And I could faintly hear Trish as she whispered "I love you Kyrie."

The next morning…

I awake to the smell and sounds of sizzling bacon being cooked I open my eyes to see Trish standing at the stove wearing an apron and nothing else and the events of last night rush through my head. But somehow instead of a feeling of regret I feel complete, as though something in me awoke last night.

Trish notices me awake and places the freshly cooked bacon onto a plate of food a tray and handed it to me.

"Here you go princess, breakfast in bed made by yours truly." she said as she kisses my forehead, she saunters to the bathroom. As I eat the great breakfast that Trish made I started to think about my feeling towards Trish, it's obvious that she liked what happened last nigh but can this really work out between us? But then I remember what Trish said before I fell asleep, did she really mean that? Does she really love me? I decided to ask Trish and find out for myself, I move the tray away from me and walk over to the bathroom door and was about to open it when a thought strikes me _What about __**your **__feelings Kyrie? Do __**you **__love her as much as she loves you? _and for a moment I think on that and realized that yes I do love her and if I love her then she probably loves me as well.

With a renewed confidence I open the door and walk into the bathroom and see that Trish was in the shower, with a grin I walk over to the shower door and quietly open it and discreetly enter it Trish had her back to me lathering up. I grab her from behind and massage my fingers into her breasts making her squeak in surprise she quickly turns to face me only to receive a passionate kiss from me.

"I love you Trish and I want to spend my life with you if you want me to." I said as Trish returned the kiss.

"What about Nero?" she asks after breaking the kiss.

"Nero would want me to be happy. And for me to move on." I said as we resumed kissing.

After our little water play I was dressed in a oversized t-shirt with Trish wearing a black bra and panties we were making out when the phone rang, Trish pulls away with a look of slight disappointment and answers the phone.

"Hello Dante what is it? Demon trouble in Los Angeles? Fine, but it has got to pay good." she said as she hangs up the phone and turns to me.

"Sorry Kyrie duty calls, literally." she jokes making me laugh slightly at her joke, as she finishes getting dressed I kiss her on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something special when you get back." I whisper into her ear making her smile as she makes her way out the door.

_The End._

_Me: Now I would like to blame WiredJunkie1100 for making me do this fic in the first place so credit goes to him. And to the viewers out there reading this._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
